Unexpected Visitors
by Yesterday27
Summary: This is a snippet of a chapter from my new story "Free as a Bird" which is currently underway. Just wanted to give you all a taste of what my new story will be. Set in The Beatles' 1964 American tour: Beatle-crazed fans have broken through the security line and found their way to the hotel floor the Beatles are staying in. How will Anna react when she's forced to round up the fans?


**Hello :) so I'm back and after working on finding a suitable writing style, i decided to write again. (That and the ideas in my head wouldn't leave me alone.) So here's a snippet of one of the chapters in my new story, "Free as a Bird." This is set in 1964 during The Beatles' first American tour. This particular scene is one based on the events in Larry Kane's novel "Ticket To Ride." The story is mainly about the boys on tour in America from 1964-65. If you want a better perspective on the boys' individual personalities and to see what really went on during their tours i strongly suggest this book, it has to be my favorite Beatle-book next to the anthology:) well I've ranted long enough, enjoy the story.**

* * *

There was a slight knock at Anna's hotel room door. She looked up at the clock. "5:05 AM" it read in big red letters. She sighed and pulled a robe over her night gown as she headed to the door. She looked outside to see Derek Taylor, the boys' road manager, Malcolm Evans, their giant of a bodyguard, and Larry Kane, who was a reported for the tour.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she hissed rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry love, it's urgent, you um, might want to freshen up. Just hurry," Malcolm said sheepishly and closed the door. She could tell something was up. She dressed and put a thin layer of make-up on.

"Alright, someone better tell me what's up before I lose my trolley," she grumbled.

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing," Derek started, "but a group of fans managed to break through security. As far as we know there are two girls in Lennon's room, the rest of the group have gone to look for the rest of the boys' rooms" he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Well what did you need me for?" she asked.

"We need you to get the girls out of the room," Mal said.

"And where do I stand in this situation?" Larry asked.

"You'll go downstairs and calm down the angry mother of the girls," Derek told him. "Tell her that John hasn't done anything to them."

"_Has _John done anything to them?" she asked. She knew John made rash and often stupid decisions but doing _anything _with young, most likely underage fans was just an unlikely decision he wouldn't make unless he was hammered. Of course, John being John, he had drunk half the bar that night.

"…No," Mal said unsure.

"I'm not going to go downstairs and lie to their mother's face if Lennon has done something," Larry spoke up.

"And I'm not in this tour to strip the girls off Lennon," Anna sided with him.

"Alright! Lennon hasn't done a thing now lower your voices!" Derek hushed us.

With that Larry made his way down the hall to the elevator, but halfway through he turned around and asked, "Why me?" in an almost pleading tone.

"You're a reporter," Derek said. "And you look trustworthy," and with that, Larry left to the elevators.

"Alright he's gone, tell me the truth," Anna turned, pointing a finger at Derek.

"...The truth is I don't know what the hell is going on in that room, and I'm sure there are more than two fans left on the floor," Derek said. "Just be brave," he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "and see what's up." He shoved her towards the corridor the boys were in. She started walking and turning corners to get to their rooms. She stopped in front of Paul's room. He was closest to John, so if she was going to risk the sight of seeing John doing something that made her want to iron her eyes out so would Paul.

She knocked lightly and waited. After a few minutes she lightly pressed her ear to the door. Nothing. She could only hear her heart speeding up as she grabbed the handle and twisted it, barely opening the door. The light from the hall poured into the room and over a sleeping man's face. Paul lay asleep shirtless in his bed.

She walked in and tapped his arm. When tapping his arm didn't work she slightly shook him. When _that _didn't work she grabbed the pillow from under his bed and smacked his face with it.

"Bloody hell what's the big idea?!" he almost shouted. She put a hand over his mouth and spoke quickly

"Look we have a problem. Fans have infiltrated the floor and there are two girls in Lennon's room and it's my job to get them out, and I'm not risking the chance of walking in and catching a sight of Lennon's bare ass." she removed her hand from his mouth after the last part.

He took a moment for everything to sink in.

"So," he finally said. "You want me to be the test dummy?" he asked with an un-amused look.

"Yes," she grinned slightly.

"No. Goodnight," he said and turned his back to face her.

"Please?" she walked to the other side of the bed and tried her best to look at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't give me the eyes," he covered her face with his hand.

"Come on Paul, it's a small favor-"

"As opposed to the giant one of bringing you to America with us?" he looked up.

"Okay, you got me, I'll go on my own," she said and started to trudge out of the room.

"Wait," he said and stood up. He grabbed his suit, went to the bathroom and changed and walked towards her.

"This is the last favor I'm doing for you," he mumbled half jokingly as he walked past her and across the hall to John's room.

"Love you too Paulie," she chuckled and followed him across the hall. They both stopped and listened for any sounds.

"Ladies first," he put a hand on her back and pushed her to the door.

"How about we both look at three?" she suggested.

"Fine," he agreed. The pair held their breath. They counted and at three swung open the door so hard it hit the wall behind it.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" John jumped up from his chair. Paul and Anna breathed a sigh of relief. There were both girls, fully clothed. So was John for that matter.

"We uhh, need to get the girls," Paul said sheepishly. Suddenly without warning the girls screamed and ran at Paul. John grabbed one, Anna the other, doing her best to keep the girl from mauling Paul and trampling over her.

"Wait," the girl John held spoke. "Who's she?" she asked as both glared in Anna's direction.

"I'm the assistant manager," she stated as formally as she could. That was surely a lie, but the girls bought it nonetheless. After the boys signed a few more items of theirs and posed for a picture or two, Anna brought them downstairs to Larry and a woman who she assumed was their mother. They left and they never saw them again. As the tour went on The Beatles and their entourage stopped in Seattle, which was probably where the most dangerous events of Beatlemania were to take place.

* * *

**Ahahaha cliff hanger! Like i said its a snippet of a chapter, i promise there will be more :) Please R and R I'd love hear feed back and write in any ideas any of you have :D**

*** Yes I have edited it and made a few changes :)**

**~ Yesterday27**


End file.
